


tubuh

by kejupanggang



Series: [dump fic] [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, body (?) talk, maybe pillow talk, no beta we die like suman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kejupanggang/pseuds/kejupanggang
Summary: tyki terbangun dan menemukan hal-hal menarik yang berada dalam tubuh lavi.
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Series: [dump fic] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	tubuh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Profe_Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/gifts).



**Tubuh**

**Gray-man (c) Katsura Hoshino**

**Story by kejupanggang**

**Tak ada keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan batin.**

* * *

_Happy reading ...._

* * *

Gundukan _bedcover_ putih bergerak perlahan. Rambut hitam perlahan mencuat, kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum bangkit dan _bedcover_ yang menutupi tubuhnya kini turun seketika. Lekukan tubuh yang sempurna serta bekas luka yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya tak membuat estetikanya hilang. Tyki Mikk meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum matanya bergulir, menatap pemuda berambut senja yang masih lelap dalam dekapan kasur dan bantal.

Tyki menatap lama sang pemuda, lalu tersenyum cerah. Ia elus pelan rambut jingga Lavi lalu kembali berbaring. Tangannya kini menjelajah, dari wajah, leher, beralih di dada. Sepercik rasa takjub dan kaget pecah begitu Tyki tahu bahwa di dekat dada Lavi ada luka kecil yang luput dari penglihatannya.

Oh, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Tyki bukan tipe yang suka melihat detail tubuh Lavi. Terutama ketika mereka sedang memadu kasih. Tyki lebih peduli pada wajah Lavi yang memerah, embusan napas panas yang saling berlomba, serta kenikmatan yang hadir dalam diri mereka sebelum terbuai dalam lelap.

Ia menyibak _bedcover_ yang menutupi tubuh Lavi perlahan. Matanya menyapu segala hal yang berada dalam tubuh Lavi. Tyki baru tahu kalau Lavi memiliki tahi lalat di tengah dadanya. Tahi lalatnya samar dan ada dua. Tangannya menjelajah, menemukan bekas luka lagi di bahu kanan Lavi. Ada juga bekas luka melintang dari bawah perut sampai ke pinggang. Tangan Tyki tanpa disadari mengelus bekas luka Lavi sembari menatap simpati.

“Masa lalu macam apa yang kaulalui, Gantai-kun?”

Tanpa Tyki sadari, rambutnya menggelitik hidung Lavi. Pemuda yang sedang asyuk terlelap itu kini membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sehijau daun segar itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyentuh lembut rambut yang lebih tua.

“Ty ... ki ....”

Mata cokelat Tyki segera bergulir, dengan kita ia berikan kecupan ringan di dahi Lavi.

“Pagi, Gantai-kun.”

Lavi segera membentangkan jarak pada Tyki. “Masih pagi, Tyki .... Aku masih capek ....”

Tyki mengerutkan kening, setelah paham, ia terkekeh ringan. “Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok,” meski begitu tangannya mengelus pelan dada Lavi. “Aku hanya ... menemukan hal yang menarik.”

Kini, alis Lavi naik sebelah. “Oh, ya?”

“Ya,” ujar Tyki mantap, jarinya menunjuk bahu kanan Lavi yang memamerkan bekas luka. “Seperti ini.”

Lavi mengikuti arah tunjuk Tyki, tersenyum lembut melihat bekas luka yang dielus pelan oleh Tyki.

“Oh, ini,” ujar Lavi. “Ini waktu latih tanding dengan Kanda, dia tidak sengaja melukaiku di sini, sih.”

“Si ikat rambut itu?”

Lavi terkekeh. “Kau itu suka seenaknya memberi julukan pada orang.”

“Ya tapi memang dia begitu?” ujar Tyki. “Terus, luka melintang dari perut ke pinggang ini kenapa? Omong-omong bekas lukamu itu samar-samar, ya. Kalau tidak diperhatikan aku tidak akan sadar.”

Lavi tanpa sadar memegang bekas luka yang ada di perutnya. “Ah, ini ... ini tuh ceritanya lucu,” Tyki masih anteng menunggu cerita dari Lavi, “jadi tuh, waktu umurku limabelas, aku lagi melakukan perjalanan dengan kakek melihat perang suku di daerah pedalaman. Nah, dikiranya aku itu salah satu mata-mata dari suku lain. Waktu berpisah dengan kakek, tiba-tiba _jleb!_ Perutku ditusuk lalu pisaunya digeret sampai ke pinggang.”

“Dan itu kaubilang lucu?”

“Menurutku lucu sih, soalnya konyol sekali. Terluka karena prasangka dan kekhawatiran manusia,” Lavi lalu tersenyum mengejek, “tapi ya ... nggak sekonyol lukamu, sih. Pfft.”

“Maksudmu?”

Tangan Lavi kini bersarang di dada Tyki, jemarinya bermain dengan pola bekas luka yang dimiliki Tyki.

“Ini luka dari Allen, ‘kan? Aku ingat waktu kau ditusuk pedang Allen, kukira setelahnya _noah_ mu itu bakal hilang, eh malah menjadi haha.”

Alis Tyki naik sebelah. “Lucu menurutmu?”

Senyum Lavi melebar. “Menurutku, ya. Dieksoris bukannya makin benar malah makin menjadi hahaha—aw! Sialan, jangan cubit putingku!”

Kini gantian Tyki yang tertawa. “Menyebalkan, sih. Jadi mau kucium.”

Lavi memasang wajah jijik sembari berkata, “eeww,” matanya kemudian menyapu segala bagian tubuh Tyki. Memerhatikan dengan detail dari tangannya yang berisi sampai perut ala roti sobek yang membuat wanita menjerit.

“Kok diam? Terpesona melihat tubuhku?”

Lavi sontak berkata, “Hah?” sebelum bibirnya dibungkam kasar oleh bibir Tyki. Lavi memukul-mukul dada bidang yang lebih tua sampai akhirnya melemah dan mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh Tyki.

Jarak mereka mulai membentang, Tyki menyeringai senang tatkala melihat Lavi yang terengah dan merah pipinya. Tentu saja pukulan ringan yang Lavi berikan tak ia pedulikan. Matanya masih betah menatapi segala tubuh Lavi. Tanpa sadar bibirnya naik ke atas.

Ada banyak wanita dan pria yang pernah ia tiduri. Beribu tubuh bak biola atau tubuh berisi kekar idaman tanpa cela sering berada dalam genggamannya. Tubuh mereka cantik, lebih cantik dari punya Lavi yang punya banyak bekas luka sana-sini. Tubuh mereka proporsional dibanding Lavi yang punya paha agak besar dan lipatan di area pinggang.

Harusnya Tyki lebih memilih mereka yang punya tubuh maha sempurna dan indah.

Tapi, entahlah ... Lavi yang punya bekas luka dan paha yang agak besar jauh lebih menarik daripada yang pernah ia tiduri sebelumnya.

Senyumnya melembut, sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di kening Lavi.

“Karena sudah melek, sekalian lanjut ronde tadi malam bagaimana?”

“Sudah kubilang kalau aku nggak mau, capek—argh! Sialan, jangan gigit putingkuu!”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ya, akhirnya saya pecah telor bikin rate m wkwkwkkwkwk hore. Intinya cuma mau bikin tyki mengagumi tubuh lavi walaupun tak sempurna seperti yang dulu2 dia punya :”” tapi ya udah maafkan kalau deskripnya aaa bgt yg penting jadi wkkwkw


End file.
